


The Pact

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cronus pisses Kankri off one too many times, Kankri comes up with a deal for him. If he can keep a small, remote control vibrator inside of him for a week, with the vibrator settings completely under Kankri's control, as well as being in constant contact with Kankri himself, Kankri would agree to a relationship with him in any quadrant he prefers. This fanfic gets progressively smuttier, so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 of the Pact

Cronus leaned against the wall where Kankri stood, blocking him in, smiling at him with an almost suggestive smirk as Kankri crossed his arms, pausing between words to glance up at Cronus with a single raised eyebrow. Kankri had attempted to lecture him several times before on the hemospectrum and Beforan culture, and sometimes, Cronus would pretend to listen. But other times, when he was feeling especially ornery, he decided to butt in with a few comments of his own. 

"In regards to the hemospectrum as we know it on Beforus, the ochres, umbers and physically-warmer castes were usually slated for duties as underlings to the ceruleans and physically cooler-"

"So what about the mutants?"

"Excuse me?" Kankri asked, his expression darkening.

"Yeah, the mutant bloods. Those freaks who don't fit in. Where would they stand in this-" Cronus made air quotes, "-caste system."

Kankri stared at him blankly before slapping him hard across the face. His claws left marks on Cronus's skin, and Cronus raised one hand to his face before turning back to Kankri.

"So you finally responded, eh? I was wondering when you'd snap."

"I think even a higher blooded individual such as yourself would know a bit about the simple principle of 'not fitting in,' Mister Ampora."

Kankri turned and walked away, and Cronus wondered if he was truly fed up this time. Maybe this time he had really had it with him. Cronus leaned against the wall, exhaling sharply. All he had been trying to do was goad him into caliginous territory, but in doing so, he may have lost the only friend he had.

But the next day, Kankri was back.

He found Cronus standing over by one of the bridges in their bubble and practically dragged him away. Cronus was 15 shades of confused by the time they had gotten to Kankri's hive and he had shut the door and locked it. Was this some sort of sexual thing? But it couldn't be, Kankri was celibate. A plot to murder him then? But they were both already dead, weren’t they?

Cronus was still ruling out options in his head while Kankri crossed the room and opened up his closet door, then pulled a cable, revealing a secret drawer built into the wall. Cronus couldn't believe his eyes. He never would have guessed that someone like Kankri would keep so many sex toys lying around, but the entire drawer was full of them. There were long, ridged ones with flared heads made to emulate a full-grown troll's bulge, tiny ones that vibrated, ones built to stimulate both bulge and nook, and more. 

Cronus tried to think of something vaguely suggestive to say but all he could think of was "But i thought you were celibate."

"That doesn't mean i can't derive pleasure from mechanical devices. Honestly, if i didn't use these, i would probably go insane." Kankri raised one eyebrow, a little half smirk on his face, then handed Cronus a moderately sized vibrator, pocketed something else from the drawer, and searched around inside his desk before producing two earpieces with built in microphones, built for communication from far away.

"This one is remote controlled." Kankri showed Cronus the controller, which had a dial from 0 to 12, and handed him the earpiece. "0 means it's off. At 1 you might feel slightly aroused, but no real discomfort or signs of arousal will show until level 3 or 4. At 12...” Kankri shook his head and handed him the earpiece.

"If you can keep it inside of you for a week and keep in constant contact with me, i will agree to be in a relationship with you in whatever quadrant you prefer. Considering neither of us have any quadrant positions filled, i'd say this deal seems pretty plausible."

Cronus swallowed and put the earpiece in. The wire was very thin. No one would notice unless they were looking very carefully. 

"I agree. I agree to the deal." Cronus said, nodding.

"Good. Then you'll be needing this, won't you?" he aked, handing him the vibrator. "I'll allow you a bit of time to insert it before the pact is sealed."

Kankri turned his back, covering his eyes, and Cronus assumed this meant he was to put the vibrator in right there. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down, and slipped his hand into his boxers, pushing the small vibrator into his nook. He felt the walls of his tight nook clench around the foreign object, and he let out a small cry as the vibrator was turned on. He bit his lip, but managed to slip his jeans back on. It had to at least be at level 8, with how wet he was getting.

"What number is it on?" Cronus asked.

"2." Kankri said calmly.

"Fuck." Cronus said, more out of alarm then out of pleasure, but with his nook heating up even more with every second, it came out as more of a needy whine, and Kankri had to suppress laughter. 

"And now to seal this pact." Kankri said. "Normally it would would be with a handshake, but considering the conditions of our little deal, i'm going to go with a less traditional method."

And then Kankri was kissing him. One of his hands was gripping his left horn, physically pulling him down into a tight clutch, and oh god why did his lips have to be so warm and soft...

Kankri pulled away, taking his hand off of Cronus's horn and pushing him backwards, and Cronus looked almost disappointed when he did so. 

"Now go on. I have some business to attend to here, and i don't think you'd enjoy it very much being cooped up in my hive for the entire duration of this week, now would you?"

So Cronus left. After being cooped up in Kankri's freakishly neat hive, it was nice to get some breathing room. He was going to try and find somewhere where he could relax, maybe try to get his bearings after being told of the deal. It was all too much for him to handle, and the vibrator still going inside of him was making it hard for him to concentrate. As far as he could tell, it was still on the same level, but he was getting used to it by now. 

A couple feet in front of him, Mituna tripped over a tree branch and fell on his face, his helmet rolling away and landing at Cronus's feet. This was a golden opportunity, and he couldn't pass it up just because of Kankri and his deal. 

He took the helmet and held it under his arm as Mituna got to his feet shakily, clutching his head. His eyes were barely visible underneath the massive mop of hair that stuck out every which way. Cronus wondered how it all fit under that helmet of his, although that was a mystery to be solved another day. 

"Looking for something?" Cronus drawled, holding the helmet out. Mituna reached for it, but Cronus snatched it away from him, causing him to teeter on his feet. God, this was just too good. 

"Give me back my hamlet!" Mituna announced, making another swipe at it, but Cronus held it high above his head. For once, their height difference was an advantage. 

Suddenly, Mituna caught sight of something and started snickering under his breath. Cronus noticed, and frowned. "What's so funny, kid?"

"Is that a cigarette in your pocket or do you just have a tiny dick?" asked Mituna. Cronus was about to smack him senseless, but then he noticed he was, in fact, sporting an erection, made even more noticeable by the tightness of his pants. 

He muttered "Kankri" under his breath, then turned and walked away, pausing only to pull a tree branch down and hang Mituna's helmet on it, just out of his reach.


	2. Day 3 of the Pact

Cronus decided to stay out of trouble for a while. After that embarrassing incident when he ran into Mituna yesterday, he would just keep it low key for a while. You know, hit on girls, write some more songs, the usual stuff. 

He was tuning his guitar under the brain tree when he noticed someone looking curiously at him. Porrim was sitting on the grass. Smiling. 

Cronus smiled back, and she got up, skirting the line between bubbles to come and sit cross-legged next to him.

"You know, in all of the years that we've been together, i don't think I've ever heard your music, Cronus." Porrim said, tilting her head curiously. Cronus's eyes widened. She was interested. The hottest chick on Beforus was actually showing some interest in him!

"Hold on, excuse me while I tune my instrument. A good musician never reveals his secrets, you know." Cronus excused himself and took his guitar to the other side of the tree, where he switched the transmitter to full volume and practically hissed into it.

"I'm about to get a chance with the hottest babe that ever happened to walk the face of the dream bubbles. So you better not fuck this up, mutant scum." 

He ripped the transmitter out of his ear and shoved it in his pocket before Kankri had a chance to respond. The vibrator was still going inside him, but it had been at the same level for the entire 3 days. Cronus had learned to ignore it, and after jerking off a few times in privacy, he had avoided popping public boners again as well. Cronus hadn't seen Kankri for the entire time that they had been engaged in the deal. He had heard his voice, all right, and it had been almost tolerable the first day, but for the second and third day hearing Kankri's lectures 24\7 was goddamn annoying. He was going to put the transmitter back in when he was done playing a few songs for Porrim, after all, a deal was a deal. He just didn't need another interruption.

Porrim was still waiting when he returned with the guitar. He strummed a few opening chords, but when he opened his mouth to sing, it felt like an electric charge had erupted inside of his nook. He barely choked back a moan as the vibrator whirred to life inside of him. It felt twenty times as powerful as before. His nook ached for release, and he felt himself growing hard. Luckily, his guitar blocked the view of his stiffening cock. 

He gazed up over Porrim's shoulder, trying to find a way out of this. As he gazed out into the distance, however, he noticed someone standing by an old park bench, tossing what looked like a miniature remote up and down. Kankri. 

"What's wrong?" asked Porrim.

"Stomachache." gasped Cronus. "I have to go get something for it." So he left, leaving his guitar behind, and approached Kankri, gripping his woolen sweater in his fists and practically lifting him off the ground. 

"Why did you do that? You ruined my only chance at scoring with Porrim fucking Maryam, you mutant fucker!"

Kankri's face dropped. He almost looked hurt in some way. Cronus was confused for a second, then it hit him. Oh. Kankri was doing that deal to benefit himself as well. In all of his years in the dream bubbles, Cronus had never imagined that Kankri felt even a shred of attraction towards him. 

"I find your constant use of slurs towards my lower blood caste very triggering. I'm going to ask you to stop it now, or i'm going to have to punish you further."

Cronus still felt weak-kneed from the vibrations inside his aching nook, but he was strong enough to lift Kankri to eye level, staring him down. Sure enough, Kankri averted his gaze. 

"What level is it on now?" asked Cronus. With the amount of pleasure that he was receiving, even speaking casually to Kankri about this was an effort. 

"Level 6." Kankri admitted. "You seem like a sexual novice if even that's too much for you."

"Ha. Sexual novice?" Cronus snorted. Kankri's only response was to turn the dial up another two and a half notches, where it lodged right between level 8 and 9.

Cronus gasped, his body convulsing with intense pleasure. It felt like his nook had been struck by lightning. He dropped Kankri instantly, allowing him to slip away as he spilled a copious amount of genetic material into his tight skinny jeans. 

"Fuck." Cronus muttered. He was going to have to find somewhere to change. Kankri must have switched the dial to a lower level after he left, because it was definitely less intense than before. Even though most of the vibration was gone, he still felt raw, used, like Kankri had taken his every sexual desire and turned it against him. There was no use dwelling on this. He made his way back to his hive at once. 

Once he was inside, he paused for a second, surveying the room, then took the earpiece out of his pocket, holding it in his hand for a moment. He considered crushing it under his foot, throwing it in the trash, putting it under the wheel of Mituna's skateboard. But he did none of those things. Instead, he slipped it over his ear fin, connecting himself with Kankri once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe writing rarepairs is fun  
> also cronus is obviously a sexual novice  
> don't deny it cronus


	3. Day 4 of the Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what time is it? fluff time  
> i wanted to fill some space between now and the incredibly nsfw last chapter so quadrant flipping fluff it is.

Day 4 of the Pact

By Day 4, Kankri had left the vibrator at a much higher setting than before, and Cronus couldn't go outside without popping a boner in public. He wanted to keep to himself for a while, but Kankri told him that that wasn't an option. 

"What level is it on now?" asked Cronus into his transmitter as he slung his guitar case over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"It is halfway between level 3 and 4, I believe. If you keep having to check, I'm going to have to turn it up to level 12 for the remainder of this week, Ampora." He sounded annoyed. Cronus didn't want to bother him any more. 

So he took his guitar under the brain tree again and began practicing a few songs. Cronus was lucky that he hadn't 'reacted' by now, but after all, he was more than halfway done with their little pact. He wasn't going to have a 'stomachache' again and ruin his chances with whatever choice babe happened to come his way. But there were no choice babes anywhere near him. Only Mituna.

"Hahaha your music sucks!" Mituna announced, coming out from behind the brain tree with his helmet under his arm, rubbing his eyes. 

"My music does not suck. You are just uncultured. Appreciating it is an art." Cronus said.

"No, Cronus, it sucks." Latula said, coming out from behind the brain tree to stand next to Mituna. "It woke us up from our nap." She gripped his hand, trying to pull him away, but then turned to Cronus. 

"Did you throw his helmet up in that tree?" she asked. "Mituna called me and Kurloz to get it down. Even Kurloz couldn't reach it. I had to knock it down with my skateboard. Leave him alone."

"Maybe i don't want to leave him alone." said Cronus, but instantly realized what he must have sounded like to Latula.

"Are you insane or something?" Latula asked. To her, it must have seemed like jealousy. Cronus wanted to head out of there, but first...

"Are you sure you don't want to hear one of my songs first?" he asked. "I have a sweet little ballad i like to call, "Less Pale, More Pail."

"Cronus, if you ever come here again, i will fucking kill you." Latula said with a deadpan expression. Cronus knew that that was his cue to leave.

Cronus slouched on a bench, his head in his hands, and readjusted the transmitter, speaking into it. 

"I don't get it. I try way too hard. No one seems to like me."

"Maybe it's because you try a bit too hard?" Kankri answered into the receiver. He still sounded annoyed, but a bit less so. It was hard to tell with Kankri, after all. 

"So what you're trying to say is, i shouldn't try to be anything that i'm not?" Cronus answered into the transmitter, pressing two fingers to the wire. 

"Yes, that's exactly what i'm saying. Do you want to hear my 12 paragraph essay on the values of self esteem, or do you just want me to come over there now?"

"I... think i want you over here." Cronus announced. 

No less then 5 minutes later, Cronus felt two arms wrap themselves around him from behind, pulling him back into the park bench and back against Kankri's feverishly warm body, warmth that only someone of his blood color could produce. Cronus looked up, and Kankri leaned down to press an uneven kiss against his lower lip. 

Oh.

"You idiot." Kankri muttered, still holding Cronus in an almost posessive grip.

"What did i do this time?" Cronus asked.

"Oh, nothing. You just never give me time to talk." Kankri said. "For instance..."

Cronus was kneeling on the park bench in an instant, pulling Kankri down into a passionate, heated kiss, silencing him. "There will be time for that later." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really excited because two people agreed to draw me fanart and i looked on one of their art blogs and she drew some of my favorite art, like, her art is my desktop background.... i'd just like to say thank you to both of those people.


	4. Day 6 of the Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW, be warned.  
> It is also titled "hail satan.doc" on my computer.

It was only 10 A.M. on a Saturday morning, the 6th day of the deal, and Cronus was bored out of his mind.

After strumming a few chords on his guitar and pacing the room a couple times, Cronus had become frustrated yet again. He had intended on staying inside for the entire day, despite what Kankri had said, but with the rate that things were going, he was going to have to leave at some point. Not to mention that it was obvious that Kankri had left the vibrator on an even higher setting than before, and he had a very visible erection.

He leaned back on his bed, stretching. He regretted ever getting a human bed to sleep in in lieu of a recuperacoon. He got nightmares occasionally, but then again, Derse dreamers were used to it. He trailed his fingers over his inner thigh, then higher, feeling his arousal through his jeans. His pants were growing tighter by the second. Fucking Kankri and his fucking deal. 

He unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. It seemed to pulsate in his hands as he stroked it, his nook growing even hotter with every swipe of his hand. Genetic material dripped from the tip and over the back of his hand, and he groaned under his breath. 

The receiver had crackled on in his ear, and Kankri cleared his throat and began to speak about the hemospectrum and oppression. That would normally be a major boner killer for Cronus, but with how close he was, it only seemed to make him focus his thoughts on Kankri instead.

In his mind's eye, it was Kankri's lips around his cock, Kankri's tongue flicking across his shaft, and when he spilled over his bedsheets, it was Kankri's name that he half-whispered into the empty corners of his bedroom.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, are you getting off to this?" asked Kankri in disbelief.

"No!" Cronus announced, maybe a bit too loud, because Kankri sighed into the receiver. 

"I'm coming over there now."

Cronus looked at the mess he had made of his bedsheets and sighed, readjusting himself and tucking his flaccid member back into his tight pants. He grabbed his guitar and stepped out the door only to find Kankri on the front steps, waiting for him. 

"You've been good these past 3 days. I'm going to give you an option. You either spend the rest of the week with the vibrator inside of you, or you move on to phase 2."

"You didn't tell me about a phase 2, chief." Cronus muttered, following Kankri into his hive. It was as freakishly neat as usual, but there were some changes. Kankri had lay several vibrators over the desk, only one connected to a remote control, and over the back of his oversized chair, there were strips of red fabric. "I'm certainly up to it, but what is it?"

"Strip down and sit down." Kankri ordered. "Leave your boxers on." 

Cronus did as he was told. Soon, he was almost completely naked, standing in front of Kankri trying to cover his growing arousal.

"I have a total of 2 remote control vibrators." Kankri said. "This one will be going in your nook." He held up a large, thick, menacing-looking one with a wide silver tip. 

"I suppose the one i'm using will be up my ass then?" asked Cronus sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be using it." said Kankri. "Now sit down and let me secure your bonds."

Kankri straddled Cronus's waist, then forced his arm behind his back and tied it to the arm of the chair. Cronus noticed the controller sticking out of Kankri's pocket, and recognized a golden opportunity to take control. He kissed Kankri fiercely, exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue, and while he was distracted, he reached into Kankri's pocket, seizing the controller and hiding it behind his back. It was a small controller, and it easily fit in one of his hands. He transferred it to the already-bound hand, then when he was sure everything was secured, he pulled away, biting his lower lip. 

Kankri cleared his throat. "Well. Ah. Let's just finish tying you up now." Cronus smiled inwardly. He must have really distracted him well if he had rendered him speechless like that.

He got Cronus's other hand bound, and once he was completely tied up, he reached into his boxers, stroking his bulge for a few seconds before probing two fingers deep into his nook. 

Cronus switched the vibrator to setting 1 just as Kankri's fingers located it, and as he began pulling it out, he turned it off. 

"It's off? That's funny, i don't remember turning it off. I'll have to punish you even more now that i'm aware of this fact." He ran his tongue up the slick surface of the vibrator, licking it clean of fluids, and Cronus shivered involuntarily, unwilling to show how aroused he was yet obviously showing it. 

Kankri slipped the vibrator into his pocket, and Cronus thought he saw something flash over his face. However, all of that was forgotten when Kankri returned with the other, larger vibrator. 

He aggressively yanked Cronus's boxers down to his ankles and threw them across the room, then slowly, carefully pushed the vibrator inside of him. Cronus's head dropped back. It hurt a lot more than the other one, but it slid in very easily due to how wet he had become. 

"Fuck..." Cronus exhaled.

"Watch your offensive language. That could be triggering to some people," was Kankri's response.

"Shut up. It's only you and me here, " Cronus said. "It's just you and me," he repeated, a bit quieter this time. They were silent. Perhaps Kankri was also remembering the time when Cronus had kissed him to shut him up. The shit they were playing at was a lot more than a couple of punk-ass kids practicing kissing in the basement. 

Kankri picked up the other remote from the table and turned it up halfway. Cronus shuddered, feeling waves of pleasure radiate from his nook. Kankri turned the dial down to its lowest setting, then began stripping off his clothes. 

When his sweater hit the floor, Cronus erupted into laughter. Kankri crossed his arms, glaring at him. "What?"

"Your pants." He managed. 

"What's wrong with my leggings, Cronus?" Kankri asked, hooking his thumbs in the waistband that ended right around his nipples. "They're a traditional garment for someone of my blood caste."

"Take them off right now and fucking burn them. I never want to see them on you again." Cronus said, still trying to suppress laughter. He knew that he was under Kankri's control now, but he couldn't stop laughing at those fucking pants.

Kankri fumbled with the zipper and finally managed to get them off. They fell to the floor, discarded, and now, Kankri stood fully naked in front of him. He was short and scrawny, not much muscle. He seemed to be average in the bulge department as well. Cronus wasn't going to laugh at him, however, because as much as he would hate to admit it, Kankri's bulge may even rival his own when erect.

Kankri slipped his own vibrator inside of him and frowned. "Now where did i put that controller?" He moved towards Cronus, away from his clothes and the table, and Cronus knew at once that he knew. There was no use fucking around anymore.

As soon as Kankri got close enough, Cronus twisted the dial in his hands, wrenching it up to 12. Kankri let out a low groan, almost falling on top of Cronus as he shook, practically sobbing with pleasure. 

"Cronus," he gasped, his hands shaking, trying to pull himself further up on Cronus's lap. Cronus realized that Kankri wanted the controller, either that, or he wanted him. Either way, seeing Kankri out of control like this turned him on a lot more than the vibrator that had been inside of him for the past week.

But then, Kankri got another idea. He drew back, stopped clutching at Cronus’s shoulders, and slipped two fingers inside his own nook, casting the vibrator away. It hit the wall and clattered on the floor, still buzzing at an intense speed. He reached down, grabbing the controller out of Cronus's hand and switching the vibrator off. It grew still on the floor. The room was silent.

Kankri stood up, his face flushed scarlet, his bulge still hard despite his effort to control it. "You're not behaving, Cronus. You should warn me before you pull a maneuver like that, or at least add the appropriate tags."

"I told you, Kankri, this is real life, there are no ta-" Cronus's words were stopped by a single finger pressed to his lips.

"Quiet now." Kankri said. 

He picked up the other controller, the one that activated Cronus's vibrator. He turned it up one notch, then another, then another, until Cronus was trembling and struggling against his bonds. Purple genetic material was dripping from his nook and pooling on the cushions of the chair, and occasionally he would let out a small moan.

Kankri switched the controller to the highest level. Now Cronus was practically at his peak, and his soft moaning was intermingled with the sound of Kankri's name. Normally Kankri would find that almost endearing. Today, however, it just fueled his anger.

Just as Cronus was about to come, the vibrations stopped. Cronus looked up to see Kankri putting on his clothes, not even bothering to untie him.

Right before he left the room, Kankri slipped something over his earfin. The transmitter. He left it there with a nod in his direction. You know where to find me. 

It took all of 2 minutes for Cronus to try and contact Kankri, and he spent only 10 seconds actually trying to get free. The rest of them he spent wishing that there was a way to take care of his arousal. He had never been this turned on in his life, and now, there was no way to remedy this problem. 

So after thinking this over, he managed to flip the transmitter on by pressing the button against the headrest of the chair and said into the receiver, "Kankri, please come back."

"Not until you beg." came the voice on the other end, and his tone was so filled with condescension and rage that Cronus almost didn't want to. But his aching member said otherwise, and he found himself doing the precise thing he had never intended to do.

"Please, Kankri. Come back here and do whatever you want with me, i don't care, just please take care of this."

The door opened, and Kankri entered, drawing the controller out of his back pocket. He flicked it onto the lowest setting. Cronus let out a small gasp as it flared to life inside of him, but it still wasn't enough. He gritted his teeth as Kankri moved to stand in front of him.

Kankri flipped the switch again. It was at its halfway point now, and Cronus was yet again on edge as Kankri knelt between his legs. He teased the tip of Cronus's bulge with his lips before running his tongue all over the ridged surface. Cronus's breath caught in his throat. Why couldn't this have happened sooner?

As Kankri took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, Cronus found himself brought to the brink of orgasm. Kankri captured all of his genetic material between his lips, looking Cronus in the eye and swallowing. He had only ever seen that sort of thing performed in the human porn films he watched, and it was so obscene to him, yet somehow, it turned him on even more. 

"Oh. I suppose i should have warned you beforehand," Kankri muttered as an afterthought, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"No, no babe, you were great." Cronus said, still slightly stunned. The vibrator lay still inside of him. He didn't remember Kankri ever turning it off. 

Kankri took a knife out of the desk drawer and cut Cronus's bonds, then helped him stand. Cronus's knees were still weak, and he nearly collapsed on top of the smaller troll before he regained his footing. Finally, Cronus found his voice.

"What are we?" Cronus asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I believe we would fall under the 'caliginous' or kismesis quadrant, as illustrated by some of our earlier behaviors and demeanors towards each other. These include, but are not limited to, your use of hemophobic slurs towards my blood caste and my rigid enforcement of rules that i had fabricated as an experimental-"Kankri began, but Cronus cut him off.

"Wait, what was that last bit? Are you sayin' you just made up Phase 2 on the spot?"

"Perhaps you could say that, or perhaps you could choose a different form of phrasing, such as 'I had formed Phase 2 as a temporary experimental procedure to judge whether you would make an adequate kismesis,' or, 'Phase 2 was the culmination of my instantaneous-"

Cronus stepped back, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine, fine. Just as long as we have a thing now, that's all that matters, right?"

He had expected Kankri to spout off another five-paragraph explanation, but he just nodded and handed him his T-shirt. Cronus pulled it on and leaned in for another kiss, and when Kankri responded, that was the only answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to tumblr user Squigglenaut for providing some lovely fanart.  
> As promised, my mortal soul as well as a tray of fresh baked 7 layer bars. 
> 
> http://squigglenaut.tumblr.com/post/35535366631/hey-do-you-guys-like-nsfw-cronkri-fic-then-go

**Author's Note:**

> tag ur triggers cronus geez
> 
> also i'm planning on about 3 or 4 parts for this fic. It'll probably end up being a shortish longfic maybe. i have 2 parts written already and i might publish the 2nd one tomorrow.


End file.
